Unwanted
by AmIObsessed
Summary: Oliver's parents believed that a nanny would correct their child, so they hired the best money could buy. And from the first minute she was brought up he hated her. The girl thought she could barge into his life, did she? Well, this Miku Hatsune was about to find out how bad he could really be.
1. Chapter 1

"We've noticed that you've become awfully solitary; you're always spending time in your room," the rich voice of his father was carried over the mahogany desk. "We thought a bird would pacify your loneliness until school began, but that's obviously not the case."

Oliver's fingers dug into the chair. His father was a wise man at times, but for one so old and experienced, he was oblivious. Dense. He believed that what made a child a child was friendship, but it was hardly that. What made a child a child wasn't the immature adolescent one would call a "friend", it was the depth of their imagination and how they perceived the world.

And oh, how Oliver's imagination was going off right then.

"It's not healthy for a boy to be with only himself throughout the day, especially for one who hasn't befriended anyone in years." His mother's spoke crisply, as if afraid to make any mistake in pronouncing her words. She patted her hair, checking the clock on his father's desk and believing Oliver hadn't seen her do it. "And that's why we've taken matters into our own hands."

The child swept away the blonde locks that hid his eye, heart pulsating and palms gathering sweat. The family had had this conversation only once before, and luckily then he had eluded it when Gumi had almost dropped a vase. She was a klutz of a maid, but the distraction had allowed him to slip away. But now he was trapped in the room. The talk was inevitable.

"Well maybe if you stayed home more I wouldn't be as lonely," Oliver said hurriedly. His parents were never home anyways, why not bring up the subject when their attention was on him for once? "I-I mean if you didn't travel as much then—"

"Preposterous," the older man exclaimed. "If your mother and I didn't work and simply chose stay to home, do you believe we'd have the life we do now? Do you think this roof would still be over your head? Would you have had that surgery?"

"Well," Oliver touched his bandaged eye subconsciously, "no I suppose not, sir. But I was just thinking that..."

"You should be thinking about your future, any other sort of thoughts are disregarded here and you are well aware of that." His father sighed and pushed up his coat sleeve, eyeing his own watch with irritation. "But I'm sure you know that we didn't call you here for idle chatting."

No, but he had hoped for just that. It almost seemed like Father never had time for him anymore. The man was busy, that was true, but to never cast a glancing look on his son since the incident was...

"Of course you didn't. I suppose it's best to tell you now, we wouldn't want you throwing a hissy fit tomorrow when she arrives."

She. Who was she? Oliver unknowingly tensed, gripping the seat cushion tighter and trying to quench his dry mouth by swallowing. The feeling of impending doom hung over him for a moment, shattered by the man's statement seconds later.

"We're hiring a nanny, and she is to look after you while we're away."

A simple sentence, but it caused his blood to run cold. So his parents couldn't be hassled to deal with him, and that's why they were hiring some stranger to be his _nanny_? The word itself was bitter in his thoughts. They didn't want to see his face anymore, the face that held one single amber eye. Then again, they always said that social standing was how one showed they were of great importance, and what significant person would want to admit their son had a disability?

A son who was half blind and far from perfect; he was disgraceful to them.

Oliver grit his teeth, face heating and hands fisting the cushion. "Why?" he asked, snappish. "Why do I need a nanny? I don't need one, I don't, so you can say her services are unnecessary and she needn't come—"

His father silenced him. "Her name is Miku Hatsune, and she is already on her way here. It would be rude to tell her to turn back. She comes from Japan, the best of the best for our little boy. But you must know how expensive air fare can be nowadays, it'd be discourteous of us to release her before her first day." Amber burned into amber, the threatening hardness Father's eyes held during conferences being bored into Oliver's. "You seemed to need a lesson on manners, young man."

He bit his tongue least he say something he would regret later. A stiff nod on his end, and a curt dismissal from his father. Then he was up and out of the room, the hallway blurring as he focused on nothing but his pounding feet.

_A nanny?! I don't need a nanny! Mother, Father, I have enough maids to keep me company! Gumi could take care of me, or even Lily, but a nanny?!_ The boy burst through the door to his room, the slam resounding throughout the house and alerting every worker that the young master was having a fit again. He would wear himself out, it happened the last time, when he hadn't gotten the toy boat he had seen on the television.

The blonde dropped on his bed, suffocating himself with a pillow and ignoring the persistent chirps of his caged bird. It wasn't fair at all, how could they make decisions without asking his opinion on it? They always asked for his input on matters that affected him, but this time no, they went on ahead and made the choices.

Oliver turned over, seething and glaring at the ceiling. This girl thought she could waltz into his house because his parents allowed it? She was most likely a thief, looking to pocket anything that appeared valuable. Before long they would find she had vanished, along with the safe being emptied of their money.

"Miku Hatsune," the name was acrid on his tongue, "you probably think you're brilliant, but you're not. You're just another stupid girl who I fear will be leaving sooner than you intended."

So the girl thought she could handle him? That wouldn't work for him; he had to show her she had bitten off more than she could chew.

**xXx**

**Hm, strangely this is my first Vocaloid fanfiction. How do you think I did? Apologies for the shortness, but I promise later chapters will be longer. This is only a prologue thing, but anyways, I found there wasn't enough stories that included Oliver and Miku...I doubt there will be any real romance in this story (since Oliver is still twelve and—yes), but if there were...it'd be slight OliMi.**


	2. Chapter 2

Annoying. That was what the girl was.

For God knows how long the overly excited teenager had been squealing and pointing out clouds, birds, and even other passengers. "Oh look at that!" she had bleated ardently, face pressed to the seat window. "The sky is so clear here! Isn't it beautiful?" On any other occasion this would not have been so bothersome, it was only one enthusiastic child after all, but the minutes they spent on the plane ride...dragged on for eternity.

"I can't believe it, Luka!" Miku was oblivious to just how loud she was speaking, if the other passengers' glares were no indication. "I didn't think I'd actually get the job, but here I am! Can you imagine that out of everyone they chose me?"

"It's not a surprise," her friend's image was transmitted through an open laptop nestled in her legs. "You worked really hard on that application, they'd be blind if they couldn't see how good it was!" Luka smiled cheekily.

"You make my application sound like it was a work of art—it was nothing really!" Miku pointedly explained, a pink blush dusting her cheeks. "I just hope that I turn out as good as they wanted me to be...What if I'm terrible at this job? What if they send me back and get a replacement?"

The pinkette raised a brow, lips puckered and forehead creased lightly. "You're worrying yourself, Miku," she said soothingly. "You're going to be amazing, I guarantee that! You were always good with kids, why I can even recall when Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine had you babysit the twins!" Her giggle was soft, comforting to Miku's stressed nerves. Luka always had a way of alleviating her friend's anxiety attacks or irrational fears.

"Yes, but they're only two years younger than me. By the time I was old enough to watch after them, they had already learned how to get away with microwaving bugs," Miku muttered.

A flight attendant informed them that their descent had begun, that meant seatbelts on, cellphones off, and definitely no talking to Luka using their Wi-Fi. Bidding farewell to her childhood friend, even for only the time being, was a challenge in itself. Without the assuaging words to comfort her, the nerve wracking thoughts were stirred and awakened. The excitement she had felt when boarding the plane had dispersed like a flock of wild geese. And the stomach churning fear she had forgotten reared back to drop her to the ground.

These people could be murderers, or kidnappers who chose her for a ransom, she hadn't any idea about their past. She had put an ad online in hopes of finding a job—but she hadn't expected to actually get one. When the call had come, followed by a burst of cheers and texts sent to friends, she had only vaguely wondered why the callers had such a strange tongue. They spoke fluent Japanese, yet something about their sentences sounded unwonted. She should have picked up the clues when they questioned her about her English, but the thankfulness she felt towards Luka for being her teacher had overshadowed her common sense.

Only when she had understood that the callers were in fact not Japanese at all, but British, did she go berserk. Apparently, the Kagamines had thought that, as a token of appreciation, they would share her name throughout their worldwide business. Wide enough to reach them. And Len and Rin's parents seemed to have exaggerated with how well she cared for children, as her future boss as interrogated her with how she would handle rowdy young ones. Question after question. Nonstop. Until he had gathered enough information to confirm that she was the one.

The perfect nanny.

With a ticket for a flight scheduled only two weeks after the call, her airfare paid, and a ride appointed to bring her to their home, Miku was left with one sickening thought. She was leaving Japan in order to work. Leaving her friends, family, culture behind to travel into an unknown world; by herself, to make it worse. It was a new experience and adventure which she gladly took, knowing the sorrow she would feel when the day came to leave behind what she knew. If the job was not right for her and she was never meant to leave her homeland, the call would have never been made.

The hour she had awoken, invigorated and adrenaline coursing through her veins, was the hour she gathered that it would be more difficult to leave than she had originally planned. Miku had said her farewells, had given out promises to send mail when she could, and set her mind on her future. The ones who hadn't quite grasped that was...well...a few friends. She could still feel the weight of either twin on her arms as they clung to her fiercely, wailing and displaying their disappointment.

Their favorite friend to prank was going, and she was the only person gullible enough to pull their shenanigans on more than twice.

But, she had shook them off eventually. Though Japan was behind her, Miku would not forget her loved ones while away. She held them close to her young heart, and they would not be wrenched away simply because they no longer lived only blocks from her. They were a rambunctious group; one she would have trouble consigning to oblivion, that was, if she tried.

The boarding and disembarking was tedious on her already hysterical state. Passengers were rude, Miku figured, as they would neither let her through nor offer their assistance for her bags. Even the attendant was beyond a saint behind her makeup and million dollar smile. She had evidently seen her struggling, turned heel, and busied herself with the intercom and fliers that dealt with the flight rules. The teen hadn't foreseen these highly classed people to be so...boorish.

"Excuse me," Miku said once off the plane. "Excuse me? Can someone please tell me where the exit is? Please?" They brushed past her like they had more important matters to deal with, paying no heed to the blindly wandering girl. She sighed wearily.

Back home they would not have been so crude. They would aid one if necessary. She knew because she was one of those people, the type that could not bear watching someone in need. What Mom would say about sharing kindness to all had stuck to her, had been pounded into her head figuratively with the dozens of times she heard it. Not a day had passed where the older woman would not take a pause, an air of logic encompassing her, and grant a short but wise lecture on her daughter. Her friends would have leant her a hand if they had seen the troubles she had.

Oh, there was the ache in her chest, at the mention of friends. On the plane it was bearable, unnoticeable, but now that the smiling faces and helpfulness stirred her memories..."Are you Ms. Miku?" The question snapped Miku from the nostalgia for her home.

Miku's stare landed on a young, albeit handsome face of a man. Rose colored hair was swept aside, but his stubborn bangs curtained curious, lime green eyes. These eyes were alight and dancing with tease, which only grew with the upwards curl of his lips. "Ms. Miku, I presume that's you anyways, is there a reason why you're ogling?"

"Wha—what?" The unfamiliar knot of awkwardness formed in the depths of her stomach, her brain momentarily going dead. She was...ogling? Didn't that mean she was staring...like a creep?! "Oh my God!" Miku yawped, averting her eyes down. Now she was admiring his feet—what impression would that give? "Pardons! I didn't know I was," the word was stuck in her throat, and she was sure the heat that rose to her face made her the same shade as a strawberry, "o-ogling. How rude of me, I know one mustn't—oh dear."

He looked amused by her fumbling words. This _must_ be the girl he was sent to gather, what other stranger would bother trying to make amends for such a small trifle? Only one who was unaccustomed with the customs of a new place. "Oh no, it's no trouble at all," he said coolly, "please, think lightly of it."

She seemed uncertain. "Are you sure? After all, my mother taught me it was offending to stare at an individual, I haven't caused offense?"

"No, you haven't. As I said, think lightly of it, Ms. Miku." His charming smile turned to one of seriousness, a smile that caused Miku to finally apprehend that she was speaking to a stranger. Strangers were unpredictable, maybe his looks were just a trap to draw her in. Mother had warned and reprimanded her about men who lured young girls to their disappearance. They were witty and skillful, she was naive and foreign, the ideal target. If she did not walk away then, it could grant him time to sum her up. It was only worse that he had knowledge of her name before she spoke it.

"Then I suppose there isn't any reason to harbor hard feelings? All is well then!" She waved hastily, shouldering her pack and planning to retreat into the woman's bathroom. "Well, this chat was very nice, and I'll remember it for the remainder of my stay. Now I must be going my own way—!"

"Wait!" When he touched her arm...he really hadn't anticipated her shriek. The scream resonated and he gambled it could be heard throughout the entire airport, or had at least caused her to break a lung with its pitch. He already knew this girl would be a burden on him. Nice features, but overly alert. A shame.

Under the stunned stares of business goers and travelers, he withdrew his hand and casually brushed a nonexistent dust speck from her shoulder. His laugh was tense and strained, his tolerance waning considerably. "What was _that_ about."

She shut her mouth, quiet aware that she had screamed murder, as if he had branded her with a heated rod. Adjusting her pack's straps, she nibbled on her lower lip. Despite her best tries to convince herself the stares were for another, the embarrassment continued flooding to her cheeks. "You just grabbed me, no doubt trying to pull me out with you," Miku said glumly. "So I screamed to notify others I was being taken."

The man's nose twitched, his mouth which had been pressed in a firm line quivering slightly, before his face contorted with humor and he stifled a chortle. "You think someone would want to take _you_?" Miku frowned. Was she not good enough to be kidnapped? And expanding on that, was that good or bad? "Should anyone dare do that, they would have to be pretty elusive to hide away from some top notch investigators. He wouldn't want his newly hired nanny to be abducted."

She blinked dumbly. "Excuse me? What was that last part?"

"Allow me to introduce myself formally. My name is Yuma, it's a pleasure to meet you." Yuma smiled facetiously as he shook Miku's limp hand, planting a light kiss on it just to rile her up. "I was sent here to pick you up," he explained after she quickly retracted her hand, "as I am the boss's personal chauffeur. He wanted me to escort you from the airport, shall we?"

"You could be lying," she hesitated in looping her arm through his, "how do I know if you're speaking the truth? Anyone could make up a lie like that, and I'll tell you right now, 'Yuma', I'm not as credulous as I look!"

"Now aren't you a smart one? Well I can tell you one thing, the one thing that I bet the boss hasn't warned you about." Yuma turned, already latching onto her arm and dragging her along. His voice was merely a husky mumble, formidable but audible. "You're going to regret being the nanny for this little brat."

Miku did not reply, grasping the humorlessness his forewarning carried. He sounded like he spoke of the devil himself.

* * *

Home was an understatement of the building. Instead, mansion, castle, or palace would have been fitting. Juniper and willow trees were scattered throughout the landscape, mere dots on the horizon line where their property stretched onwards. They swayed gently, almost sluggishly, and waved hello as Miku drove past them.

The trees were dissimilar to those in Japan, like the deviating strangers who were so unlike her. While her eyes were slanted and abnormally large, theirs were rounded; bright blueberries or almonds stuck on their faces. She was an alien amongst them. But an alien with a purpose, to care over a child who she had yet to learn any information about. Yet she felt like a specimen under a microscope when they scrutinized her, she could not shake off the feeling of inquiringness they gave her.

"You're from Japan, right?" Yuma pulled her from her stupor. He looked to her, waiting as the golden painted gates to the real driveway parted. "Yo, Miku, can you hear me?"

"You aren't very professional for a chauffeur, are you?" Miku diverted her gaze from the window. "You make many jokes and don't seem very old. How did you get this job?"

"What, now it's twenty questions? You didn't answer mine," he grumbled, flashing her a joking smirk. "Guess you could consider my old man preeminent in what he does, so he's known around here. He thought I was being lazy by just sticking around the house all day, so he had a friend take me on. As in, make me work without pay. It's his idea of a punishment," Yuma grimaced as the car drove through the winding driveway.

"So you don't like working here?" _Brat, what did he mean?_ "Why is that? Is the boss mean?"

"Nah, him and his wife aren't here all that often, and when they are they're crazy busy. They don't have time to scold their maids, butlers, or me; that's why they had _him_."

"Him?" Miku said, subconsciously leaning in. "Who's him?"

Bleak humor flitted through Yuma's pale eyes. "You'll find out in due time. It's likely that by dinner time you would have already met him, and wouldn't you believe that he's a joy to have as company." She tensed as he drew closer, scowling when he snickered and revealed to only have opened her door. "I gotta park this thing, so get out."

"You're polite," Miku murmured as she exited the Cadillac. He placed a hand over her luggage, indicating that he would bring it in himself.

"I pride myself in the knowledge that I please the ladies," said Yuma as-a-matter-of-factly. "And we'll be seeing a lot of each other while you're here, so I might as well get acquainted with you before anyone else. We can be the best of friends." She wasn't sure if he meant real friends or...friends were friends, she supposed.

As the car pulled away, she turned to face the imposing building. Curtains were drawn in windows and the grand door was larger than any she had seen; the steps leading to it were spotless. If the outside was this pristine, she could only imagine what lay inside.

The doorbell was as impressive as the luxurious house itself. Her old house bell would have echoed once, while this sounded thrice, clearly and melodiously. Miku rubbed her arm, set to wait, and gasped as the door was opened instantaneously. The last ring was becoming faint when the maid popped out.

"Ms. Miku?" the maid said questioningly, eyes running over and probing the girl. Satisfied with her quick inspection, she stepped back. "We've been expecting you," the maid motioned Miku in, "please, won't you enter?"

Miku brushed back a lock of her teal hair, walking in carefully as though treading on ancient ground. She was nearly blinded by the glare given off the polished flooring, and the brightly light chandelier that dangled precariously above her. A glance was stolen to the maid; a dainty female whose eyes were a deep emerald and whose hair was pinned back with a plain, bronze brooch.

"My name is Gumi," the maid informed her, "and I shall be what you could call a tour guide."

"Gumi?" Miku said. "That's a pretty name."

Gumi flushed lightly, nodding in appreciation and ushering her from the vast room. "Thank you, Ms. Miku. My mother took pride in what I should be known as, so the compliments should go to her."

"She must be full of beautiful names. Do you see her often?"

"Indeed...and only on holidays." Gumi turned away, any chances of a conversation blooming dropping like hot rocks.

With assumption that the green-haired woman would not put up much of an effort into a conversation, Miku turned her stare to the mansion's interior.

The family's wealth really showed in their furnishing and decor. Miku knew little about antiques or their value, but she suspected that the displayed antiquities were authentic. This was actually the first time she had entered a house that possessed such fine taste—if the exquisite renaissance sculptors and delicately carved hallway drawers said anything—besides the Kagamine's.

Her domain had a basic, two story layout. Her room was a bit snug and one could call it cramped, but it fit her perfectly. She was not particularly jealous of the Kagamine's money, though she did catch herself glowering when Len and Rin unintentionally bragged. Just because she didn't have the money to buy the newest phone or gadget didn't mean was set below them.

The other stopped abruptly, a collision between them almost occurring. "Here is the kitchen," Gumi said without much exuberance. "Whenever the feeling of hunger piques you, you're permitted to travel down here and request a meal. My brother is the chef, and a good one at that." She spoke endearingly about her sibling, a fondness entering her otherwise business-like tone. "His name is Gumo. He'll be preparing your dinner tonight, so perhaps you can meet him then."

_Oh God, look at the size of this kitchen! It's like our living room!_ Miku stared in an awe filled silence. The kitchen belonged more in a professional restaurant than there, regardless of the houses size. _It has a_ _noodle arm even! I wonder what this house doesn't have._ "The owners must be rich," she said breathlessly.

"Oh, yes! They are, even more now than before. I've been the owner's maid for over four years now, and before I arrived with Gumo they were wealthy."

"How do people even get this rich?" Miku asked more to herself than anyone.

The tour of the mansion continued on. After Miku had taken the chance to pop the tension cherry and ask the maid about her brother, Gumi had opened up considerably. Her brother had been protective of her from a tender age, and when the job openings for a maid and butler had reached his ears he had jumped at the chance. The owners were distant people, but if working for them put food on the table then they did what they did.

All the while Gumi spoke of her sibling an uneasiness grew in Miku. The pricks on her neck were like agitating, red ant bites that no matter where they went followed her. Drilling into her skull like gimlet and causing a wave of paranoia wash over her. So far she had only met Yuma and Gumi, but there could be other servants or workers, even if she had not spotted any.

Miku glanced down the hall they had just left, carefully searching over any place which could serve as a hiding spot. Gumi's chatting had stopped, the girl looking at her peculiarly. "Ms. Miku, has something got you on your toes? You seem...unnerved."

"It's nothing," Miku massages her neck to rid it of the stings, "but, um, Gumi? Yuma was telling me before that since the owners are never home they leave someone else in charge... Who are they?"

"Someone else?" Gumi tilted her head, tapping her chin with a forefinger. Realization dawning on her, she hit her palm using a fist. "Oh! Them? It's a boy, actually, and—egh." She rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" The teal-haired girl was eager to know who they were so disgusted by. "Who is he? Yuma couldn't inform me about them before he left, please tell me! How am I supposed to live here without knowing who's in charge?"

"I'm not sure if you want to know though, I know I would have given anything to stay oblivious if his presence for a while longer."

"Gumi!" Miku clapped her hands before her chest earnestly. "I would like to know, and only you can tell me right now."

"Well," Gumi suddenly became interested with her own skirt. "If you want to know that bad, then it's your choice." She checked the halls; desolate. "You know that the man and woman have a son, the purpose of you being flown out here."

"Yes? And?"

"He's a boy," her hand clenched the skirt, "and as spoiled as milk that's been left out in the sun for a week."

Miku's eagerness left with the rancorous edge she used. Her bouncing faltered as she parted her lips to ask what made him so bad, when a voice above barged in. "Are you speaking lies, Gumi? You know I don't like when people say lies about me. What are you telling my new nanny?"

Gumi whipped her head up at the confrontation, the look of a dog caught stealing a bone fleeting in her eyes. "Mr. Oliver!" She cleared her dehydrated throat. It would be now that her cotton-mouth acted up. "I—sir—n-nothing!"

Miku pointed her attention upwards with uncertainty, catching the youthful face of a child. The children back home usually didn't have an expression of scorn and frigidness, and they certainly didn't give her such a look. It was filled to the brim with antipathy, dislike being a word that barely skimmed its definition. "Oliver?"

The blonde's face went wry as she said his name. "You're my new nanny, yes?" Oliver appeared indifferent despite his evident enmity. "I thought you would look less boring."

Miku was taken aback with his bluntness. This was going to be an experience, she had already figured out who the brat was.


	3. Chapter 3

"Have you been to the big cities?! Seen the Eiffel Tower?! And what about the Statue of Liberty?! Or the famous Sphinx?!"

Miku smiled apprehensively, pressing a slender finger to her ear. At this rate, she would deaf by the time she hit seventeen. Rin Kagamine, the hyper active fourteen-year-old she had the pleasure of calling a friend. She used her high pitched voice in more ways than one, another way was causing Miku to lose her hearing.

The twins were fighting each other for possession of their laptop, and she watched the display with amusement. Barely a day had passed and she already missed them. Just seeing the two fighting stirred her emotions. No matter how immature and annoying they could be, she desired to hear them bickering while she tried singing. She smiled as Len finally gained control of the screen, Rin's cries muffled as he smothered her with a pillow.

"So," Len started, short of breath and struggling to pin down his sister, "have you forgotten us already? You have, haven't you? You've thrown away the memories you had here," he woefully held a fist to his chest. "All the fun times we spent together, lost in the wind and never to be remembered agai—" His melodramatic theatricals were cut short as a pillow swung out from nowhere, catching him smack in the head. Oh no, there went the rest of his braincells..ah well.

A rather flushed Rin sat up to take his place, giggling animatedly. "Sorry about that Miku, Len is being an idiot—Len shut up!" she hollered in the ground's direction. "If Mom and Dad hear that we're awake, we'll get in trouble! Go moan in pain somewhere else, preferably into your pillow so I can't hear you!" Puffing out her cheeks, she returned to their conversation, oblivious to Miku's withdrawn quietness. Her bright smile wavered as she finally took notice. "What's wrong Miku? Homesick already?"

She was feeling a tad homesick. Scratch that, very homesick. England was a picturesque place, beautiful and foreign, but it wasn't for her. She didn't belong. That boy from earlier..Oliver, he had called her _boring_. He didn't know her, didn't have prior knowledge of her personality. Sure, Len called her a square sometimes because she disapproved of his pranks, but boring? That was harsh.

She couldn't quite place it, but something about the boy seemed..off. He couldn't have been upset with her when she had only recently arrived. The glower he gave her didn't compliment him. If she were to judge him based on his looks, she would say he was a sweet, darling child from above. Then after hearing the insult, she would say he was a disrespectful, somewhat intimidating devil child. But she couldn't jump to conclusions, not before she was introduced to him properly. _Give him a chance, Miku, he might just have eaten a bad meal and had a stomach ache. Yeah, that's why he looked so..mad._

She twirled a pencil in her hand and sighed tolerantly. She would need more of that if she was to not snap at him. It would be her head if she ever did lose her temper when acting as his adviser—why did all the pressure fall on her? "It's nothing," Miku despondently replied, watching the spinning pencil until it slipped from her hand. "Like you said, I'm feeling homesick. I can't get my own bed out of my mind. How is everyone so far?"

"About the same as when you left here a day ago," Len deadpanned after blinking away the stars. He and Rin had settled to sharing the screen, though their heads continued ramming the other's for dominance. "You gotta stop worrying, Miku! If you keep fretting, you'll make yourself sick. You're in another country, none of our friends have left home before! In a way, you're our eyes and ears to the world outside Japan. Our exploration team of one," he nodded fervently.

"It would be better if you guys were here. The maid doesn't talk much and the only other person I've had contact with is a womanizer," she held her chin, sighing.

"Not all of us can be nannies for British boys," the female Kagamine reminded. "Think if we had all gone, how big a mess we'd be stirring up over there. They'd have to rebuild the city! It's better if we stay here—"

She never did get to finish her sentence. It had to do with Len's sudden screeching, his face pushed up to the laptop's camera. Miku nearly toppled back in her chair. "There's a womanizer over there?! What did he tell you?! Was he flirting?! Tell me his name right now and I'll find him and beat him up for you!" Right. Len wasn't the most muscular boy she knew. Actually, he had no muscle at all, as far as she'd seen. He preferred eating bananas and playing videogames rather than lifting weights. "You better not be returning his flirts!"

Len was a one of her better friends, but he could overbearing at times. Times where other boys were involved. He had a predisposition to stress over who she spoke to, who she hung out with, who she flirted with, etcetera, etcetera. She was thoroughly convinced that he had possession issues.

"Ah..?"

"Sorry Miku," Rin apologized, irate and shoving Len away from the camera. "But I think the lateness is getting to Len, he must need his sleep." She did a little wave, eyes squinting; yes, she was very annoyed. "Bye Miku, and make sure you don't truly forget us! We're always free and we still get letters and—"

"Miku," Len wailed from under his sister palm. "I thought what we had was special!"

Growling, Rin bade her final goodbye, the screen turning to black with a last exclamation of "you guys were never together, quick being a whiny baby!" With that, Miku settled into a thoughtful laconism.

The room which Gumi had explained was hers was admittedly cramped. Perhaps after she organized her belongings into their proper places, she would have more room. She doubted it, seeing how she barely had leg room on the child's bed she sat on. She would be lucky to fit her entire wardrobe in their drawer's without having to stoop to shoving everything under the bed.

"Auh," the tealette sighed openly and shut her laptop. She fell back on her pillow, forgetting how short the bed really was and bonking her crown on the headboard. "This day is going great," she winced as her fingers gently prodded the tender spot. "Gumi is unresponsive and I haven't seen any other maid around, so there goes a girl's company. The spoiled prince who rules this castle is avoiding me, and to top it all, Len is thoroughly convinced that our nonexistent relationship is being terrorized." She reached back to grab her pillow.

It would muffle her screams just like it did to Rin. "What's next? Is there some sort of rabid dog here, too? Will I wake up covered in honey?" She looked at the pillow's inviting softness, contemplating whether she should, or..But a sharp rapping at the door stopped her.

"Wha! No wait I'm not presentable yet! Don't come in I'm not presentable!" Actually, she was fully dressed. So, why not? "I mean," Miku tugged the pillow over her skirt, taking on a formal tone. "Come in, please."

The knob rattled before a head poked in. It wasn't the vivid green she expected, or the cautious eyes she recognized as Gumi. It was a girl, yes, but a blonde. Her azure eyes were wide and curious as she looked over the newcomer. "Hello," she chirped in a sweet voice, "it's nice to finally meet you, Ms. Miku."

She squeezed the bed cushion before smiling dubiously. "Hello there..and you are?" There were so many new faces around here, would she ever meet them all? The girl who had so quietly stood in the threshold suddenly zapped with life. She smiled widely, rushing to the bed's side and hopping on shamelessly.

"My name's SeeU! I'm the master's personal teacher!" The hyper female's handshake was almost as tiring as she was herself. "I get to teach the young master everything he needs to learn about the world and math and science and—"

"I think I understand! And..the young master? You mean Oliver?" The tealette scratched her head. "Why do you refer to him as that?" _While Yuma calls him a brat, Gumi says spoiled, and I say.._

"Because he is the young master, like duh! He's only twelve, you know, so if that's not young I don't know what is. And I say master because, well he doesn't like it when you call him by his name."

"Why?"

Overpowered by the temptation, SeeU picked up a strand of her teal coloured hair. "Wow, is this your natural hair colour? Or did you dye it?" She held the piece to her own head. "Maybe I should dye mine this colour too, then we can be twinsies! Wouldn't that be cool? It suits you though and I've never seen a hair salon with this dye so it must be natural but how is that possible?!"

"SeeU! SeeU, right? This is my natural colour," Miku plucked her hair back arrogantly, offended once again. Everyone, and she meant everyone, had one or more comments about her strange hair. And most weren't uplifting. "Are you usually this distracted?"

"Yes!"

"I'll give you credit for admitting it, then." The blonde grinned. "But I want answers! All day almost every of my questions have been evaded one way or another." She snatched back her leek plushie the childish teen was toying with. Her brother had given it to her, and she wouldn't have some immature girl holding it. A wonder how she managed to become a teacher, even a personal teacher. "And I'm tired and just want to know why.."

"You're kinda uptight," the blonde brazenly interrupted. She was now braiding her tresses, completely inattentive. "'I want answers!' You're sounding like a grouch and stuff. Why not just wait until someone answers them for you, don't go out on the limb and voice your questions." The wavy strands untwisted as her slender fingers released them. SeeU inspected her curiously.

"Speaking up in the presence of the young master usually infuriates him. So why are you trying to stick out, do you want to get fired by the week's end?"

Fired. She hadn't even thought of losing this job, especially not by the next week. She wasn't inexperienced with childcare, but this child and she had already gotten off on the wrong foot. How was she going to keep this job when he didn't even like her?! Miku absently pulled a loose thread of her plushie. "I'll thank you for the advice, but I don't think I'll be let go that easi—"

"The only way I've kept this job is by tricking the master into believing I'm not all there. By keeping this charade of a happy Lolita girl, he doesn't suspect a thing!" SeeU tittered, excusing Miku's befuddled expression. "I teach him what he needs, he brushes me off as a typical airhead, and I keep my job! It's worked for the last half year!"

Ceasing on her pulling, she paused to understand the system the blonde created. She rose a brow when she found the simple plan was actually..ingenious. "Oh," the plushie was set behind her. "That is sort of smart, I wouldn't have thought you would have.." SeeU did not appear as a girl who would use her brain; Miku cringed. She sounded judgmental. Just because SeeU looked to take time on her voluminous, wavy hair, it did not mean she couldn't be smart..

"Would have what?" SeeU tilted her head, curiously placing an index finger on her chin. With the innocence of a child, and the obliviousness of one too, she waited questioningly.

Miku smiled charmingly. Only she was responsible for making such assumptions, and landing herself in an awkward situation. "Mm.. " It could be worse. SeeU could be feeling awkward, too. But judging from her fixated smile, she couldn't have been more content. Great.

To Miku's immense relief, she was saved by a knock on the door. She couldn't handle how the other's clear blue eyes pierced her and was that close from imploding. The knocker was one who she previously would have hesitated in seeing again, dreaded in hearing his husky tone. But in this suffocating circumstance, she was overjoyed.

"O-oh, Yuma!" Miku breathlessly smiled and blew a stay hair from her face. "It's you again, what's up?" She wasn't particularly fond of the teenager—honestly, she thought of him as an unprofessional joker-and he probably picked that up along the way. Of the people she met he could be the most interesting, if it weren't for his teases and ribbings. Still, if he pulled her from this tense conversation, she would extol and claim him as her saviour. Yuma glanced past her.

"Hello again Miku, and..is that SeeU?" The peppy blonde turned at her name, having pounced on the plushie once Miku's back was turned. Her head cocked and hands raised limply, she resembled a feline, the cat-eared headband she wore helping. She uttered a soft sound of question, Yuma giving a slight nod and grin. "It's nice to SeeU, too~" Pun intended.

Miku looked down either side of the corridor. "What are you doing here?—not that I mean it in a bad way! I like your company, kind of! But, ah, what are you..doing here?"

"Gumi was concerned for her," he indicated to SeeU, who in turn smiled and waved. "She thought SeeU might have gotten lost while trying to find you," Yuma clarified with an eye roll. "Gumi sent her..like..fifteen minutes ago. She was supposed to tell you dinner was being served, but I see how that went."

As if that was a reminder, SeeU sat straight, the plushie temporarily abandoned. "Oh, yeah!" She cupped her knees and leant forward, the bed's springs squeaking slightly. "Miku! That's what I wanted to tell you! Dinner is served and Gumi wants you to join us, for your first family meal type of thing!"

Miku sighed tiredly. What a handful, she was starting to wonder if that Lolita girl was really a facade. "Gee, thanks," she murmured wearily. "Today has been full of weird events, tiring things. I think after we eat, I'm going to sleep and no one can stop me."

She beckoned SeeU out of her room. The energetic blonde did not bother waiting for them, as soon as she entered the hall she took off in a brisk skip. She truly had a child's mentality. Passing through the extensive corridor with idle chatting on Yuma's part, Miku focused on distinguishing the peculiar knot in her stomach.

Yuma had mentioned this was a family dinner, did that mean she would be meeting her boss? No, she would have seen him around by now. If he was home, he would have greeted her firsthand. Family dinner..That must mean they were all pretty close to consider themselves a family. The thought comforted Miku and she absently nodded and agreed to whatever Yuma had said.

A family meant they were open with each other. Maybe she could ask Gumi, or her brother even, if she had done anything to offend Oliver. But how could she; she only asked a question, and she wasn't the person who deemed him the brat of the house. Miku, noting that she was trailing behind, scurried to stay at Yuma's side. She hadn't learned the house's layout in the brief tour Gumi gave, and she didn't feel like getting lost in the vast hallways. She'd be mortified if a maid found her wandering hopelessly in the depth of night.

"I should go help Gumi," Yuma stopped abruptly, causing Miku to swerve to avoid his back. "Gotta be a gentleman, or else she'll smack me with a newspaper like last time." He sent her a last wicked smile before leaving through a door, into the kitchen.

Miku turned in a slow circle, admiring the dining room's high ceiling. She hadn't seen the diamond pattern etched into the walls, nor the chandelier hanging above the table. She must have been too preoccupied to notice it. Walking to the polished furniture, she was a bit afraid to touch the spotless wood. If she smudged it, she would have soiled Gumi or some other maid's work. Instead, she walked around the lengthy dining table.

As she respectably admired the platters' and silverware's design, she heard the clattering of heels. Two voices mingling together, one feminine and giggly, the other wistful but compatible. SeeU and..Miku didn't recognize the voice. Tender and not biting, she didn't realize her chest tightened until the the two entered.

"And then James—" The talking ceased, besides SeeU's giggling. It was him. Oliver, his eyebrow raised as he noticed the tealette. Behind him, her hand clinging to his crisp dress shirt, SeeU made an attempt to keep walking. She only stopped when she felt his tensed body, a mew of confusion leaving her.

"Oliver-chan?" Miku perceived his changed demeanor. His emotions flickered from that of a normal child, to a hardened mask. "What.." She rectified the slipped word, worried he might think she didn't know English. "Oliver, hi! Hello!" Her English wasn't the best, thanks to her thick Japanese accent, but she was proud that at least it was coherent.

He..didn't greet her back. Miku allowed her smile to slip under his cold, emotionless..hating stare. She had done nothing to him, and he treated her like an enemy. He hadn't been looking at SeeU like that, when he walked in she could see the faint remains of a smile. But when he saw her, it all just went away, leaving a frigid, stoic child. She was starting to doubt what earlier thought about his ingesting of bad food.

She didn't think it was possible for her, but it actually hurt to force a smile. "I'm Miku Hatsune, Oliver. But I'm sure you know that already. You saw me earlier so," she laughed bashfully. Back home, she would feel insecure when next to Luka, not when she had a pre-teen scrutinizing her. "And..yeah..Isn't it weird how—"

He didn't give her much of his attention, the remaining amount going to Gumi, who had walked out of the kitchen. Accompanying her was Yuma and three rather large trays, each hidden by tin, dome-like coverings. The pink haired chauffeur smirked, exclaiming loudly, "Nice, we're all here, let's eat!"

Miku pulled out a chair, anxiously watching the others to see what rules pertained to dinner. SeeU was busy making faces into her spoon, Yuma made his vegetables dance, Gumi reprimanding him for having 'infantile behaviour', and..Oliver was scowling at his food. She concluded that there were no rules. Shocking, she thought that with a prestige house came prestige manners.

She took the time to look at the boy, _really_ look. His hair was a lighter shade of yellow than Len and Rin, his face more rounded, too. With an expression of stone so unlike the brief happiness she'd seen while conversing with SeeU, he almost succeeded in looking formidable. He was unhappy, it seemed. At first glance he simply looked bored, but there was a sadness touching his features if one looked again. Beneath the sullen film clouding his eye, there was an unstirred emotion. Dead, listless.

Children shouldn't look lifeless, they needed to be animated, happy. How he absently poked at his mashed potatoes, ignoring SeeU tries to get him to make animal noises with her, broke her heart. He might be a snob, but she didn't see a way she couldn't fix that. They were going to be spending a lot of time together, time used to become at ease, and she would eventually get him to open up. She would see what he tucked away in the chained chest he called a heart.

"Yuma, please," Gumi held a hand to her forehead, averting her eyes. "You're being a pest right now. Eat the food that Gumo prepared for you, and you can play later."

"You call this playing? Tsh. This," he spread his hands over his plate, which was arranged to look like a forest. "This is a masterpiece. You offend me by calling my working, playing."

"Yes, now eat your food before I tell Gumo that you said it was revolting."

Oliver looked to the beginnings of their dispute. His fork hovered over the plate before dragging gently, the screech inaudible. It got Miku's lips to twitch, though. Was he not talking because she was there? Or did he become a mute during every dinner? He wasn't doing much eating either; was she just being paranoid? She was convincing herself that she caused his fluctuating mood. One second he's smiling, the next he's..giving her the evil eye.

Miku dropped her stare, her heart pulsating unevenly. His glare was enough to burn through the bandages, smoldering her to an uneasy pile of ash. She shifted through the mountain of food on her platter. It looked delectable, a palatable meal, but she couldn't eat. Not when there was a rock lumped into her abdomen. Peering up again, she saw his knuckles had turned white against the forks sterling colour.

"Gumi," Oliver interrupted the maid in midsentence. He did not take his eye off Miku. "Can you pass me the salt? Please?"

"The..salt?" Gumi quickly searched the table. The salt was only an arm's length from Miku, easily in her distance where she could get it. Why wouldn't he just ask.."Oh, yes of course."

"Here, Gumi don't worry I've got it." Miku grabbed the salt, making an attempt to hand it to him. "Here you go," she tried sounding friendly, going as far as smiling. With her arm outstretched and a fake smile plastered on her face, she patiently waited for the blonde to take it. To reach out, to grab it, to thank her. She waited, and waited, as the seconds breezed by and her cheeks became sore. Could he even bother to refrain from using his disgusted look, in her view?

Apparently not. He looked unimpressed by her display of her amenities. "I wanted Gumi to get it for me," his eye trailed up her arm to her face. Eyelids half closed and hand propped under his chin, he was the picture of jadedness. "Next time you should let Gumi do it. Besides, did I ask you to get it?"

Miku took on a whipped look, her smile wiped away altogether. Her arm trembled under the salt shaker's weight. It suddenly felt like a ton. She took notice that the others had fallen silent. She cast a pleading look at Yuma, who gave a subtle shrug. "But," Oliver grew taut at the word, "Gumi was further away, and I wanted to be polite. Why make her reach further than is necessary?"

"It's her job to do whatever I ask, do you really want her to be jobless? If I did not request her for things, do you believe my parents would keep her around? Would she be here, eating dinner with us?"

"I just thought.."

"You _thought,_ that's the problem." Her lour matched his, her niceness dissipating. "Stupid people shouldn't think. It just causes problems like this." He closed his eye, a bothered smile curving his mouth. "I wonder if your density derives from your mainland, or if you're really this dumb. Mother says I shouldn't have contact with dumb people."

"You listen to me: I've dealt with a few kids, but you're by far the wors—" A firm hand skimmed her arm before wrapping securely around her thin wrist. Looking back, Miku found Yuma shaking his head disdainfully. He muttered imperceptible words, and by his narrowed eyes, her show wasn't pleasing him.

Oliver nodded pretentiously, returning to moving around his food. A frown of displeasure, annoyance, overwrought marred his smooth complexion.

Dinner had barely began, and already she had defied the Prince.

* * *

The remaining "family time" was cast into an unbroken quietude, save for the occasional failed conversation from SeeU. Her endeavour to recapture the friendlier atmosphere was shortly reduced to her downcast eyes, her lethargic movements. If SeeU, this girl who hadn't caught the evident signs of an insult earlier, was ill at ease, the others could only wish to be killed quickly.

"Miku," a dulcet voice carried to her, tentative. Miku ceased her mixing of peas and gravy, her appetite having fled. Gumi's dainty face was made more appealing with a kind smile garnishing it. "I haven't had the chance to ask you, how are you liking England?"

"England?" Miku inquired dumbly. Stuck inside her own mind without dialogue proved to steal Miku's ability to ask proper questions. "Oh yeah, England! It's been nice so far, though there are some people who could learn a few civilities." She thought back at the airport, at its bustling crowd.

Oliver shot her a cautionary side glance. Actually, it was not only the people at the air point. She turned her nose up condescendingly, which was probably not the best resolve.

"They shouldn't be so snobbish," Miku went on, directing her words to the adolescent. She was not looking at him, but she sensed he had clenched his jaw, his fixated glare on her. "Because not everyone is here to wait on them day and night. They shouldn't be as pretentious as they are. Someday it could come back and—"

"Shut up!" The outcry came, halting her. Four stares—three green, the remaining blue—snapped to the red-faced youth. "You don't even know what you're talking about!" Oliver shrieked, pushing his chair from the table with a clamour. "You're a stupid girl from Japan, why do you think you know _anything_ about me?!"

Miku impassively turned her head away. "Who said I was talking about you? Did I let the name 'Oliver' slip?"

The youngling could not tell if she was being difficult, or if..she was actually using that retort to enrage him. "Who gave _you_ permission to use _my_ name like that?" he sputtered. "Do not use my name so lightly! Don't even think of my name!"

"I can't take the screaming! Settle down you two!" SeeU intervened. She grabbed Oliver's arm, only to get smacked away. Biting her lip and rubbing her hand, more from shame than pain, she would have said more. Gumi whispered her a caveat, stopping her from going any further.

"Take back every word you said. Every word you applied to me, I want you to apologize for it." A golden eye perforated the side of her head, Miku heeding his anger. He paused. An open chance for her to give her profuse apologies, begging for his forgiven. When she refused, he grit his teeth. "Take. It. Back."

"I haven't done anything. What do I have to apologize for?"

"I'm telling you," —more like commanding— "to apologize. Whether I have a valid reason or not, you have to listen. I'm your boss!"

"You're my boss's kid," Miku clarified with mock respect. Back home she was deemed the diva of the group, and she proudly lived up to that title. It was more of an instinct to become defensive, although, she could use her retaliations at will. Sometimes. This time being one of those. "You aren't my boss. And you aren't a king, you're a little boy who should learn respect towards your elders."

He shut his mouth. Speechless, Oliver stood rigidly. If looks could kill...Miku would be six feet under. In a snappy spin and turn, he pushed the chair aside. He left the dining room without so much as a glance backwards.

"Now you've done it," Yuma mused. "You've got him riled up. And today was a good day, too."

SeeU breathed a drawn out sigh, her painted lips pursed in a pout. Her head propped on her palm, she stared after the twelve-year-old. "Oliver is one to easily blow a fuse, and he doesn't take insults lightly. I would apologize to him if I were you. If you don't, you might wanna pack your bags, because I guarantee you won't be here when the sun rises."

Miku felt her jaw drop. So far, they had criticized the Brit in some way. His prominent attitude was one of a spoiled child's. And he had made a fuss, crossing the line of respect and yelling at an adult. Or almost adult. Yet still, they urged her to make amends for a fight he started, and she wasn't referring to the one which had just occured. He had commenced this fight before she had arrived.

Miku gaped at the three young adults. She could not catch their stares, but that didn't stop them from repeating the advice. "Seriously," Yuma laid down his fork, rising. "Apologize to him. Or don't, and risk landing yourself on his bad side..even more. I don't really care, seeing how it's time I head on home." He passed her, stooping to whisper in her ear, "If you don't, pity. I thought we'd make great friends."

With the low swooshing of the kitchen door being opened and closed came the clattering of plates. Gumi gathered the half-empty dishes, shaking her head worryingly. She uttered nothing, but she delivered Miku with a hard stare. Once the platters were stacked securely, she left into the kitchen. Only SeeU remained.

"You know," SeeU started slowly, "Oliver isn't that bad of a kid. You caught him on a hard day, is all."

"And how's that?" Miku tugged on her pigtails, finding she focused less on the matter at hand if she was preoccupied.

"To start off, his parent's left this morning for another business trip."

"Oh?.."

SeeU fiddled with her skirt, her lashes brushing the tops of her porcelain cheeks. "Mmhm. And..well..Oliver doesn't really..like them. But he got super upset when he woke up to find that they had left already..Without saying goodbye to him."

That was a way to rack in the pity. Miku bit her lower lip. "That would make me sad too," she admitted, her frown becoming genuine. "I didn't know that his relationship with his parents was made up of..dislike." She furrowed her brows. "But that still doesn't give him a legitimate reason for like a brat! It doesn't!"

"I guess not, but take it into consideration: Wouldn't you want everyone miserable if you were miserable?" SeeU smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. Dinner was officially over now, and Miku was left to digest these recently surfaced facts.

Miku balled up the napkin on her lap and threw it on the table. She felt like..a bully now. She had wrongfully made suppositions of the blonde-for crying out loud, she had engaged in an argument with a child in elementary school!

"I wish Mikuo was here, he would tell me what to do.." _Do whatever you think is right_. The guidance echoed clearly in her ears, the wise words of her older brother bringing her to reality. Certainly he wouldn't think quarreling with Oliver was right. It was just sad.

Groaning, Miku stood and took the hall the boy had strutted down. The right decisions weren't always going to ensure her pride. "Let's hope I don't lose my way."

* * *

Miku knocked with trepidation. She could guess this was his room, considering the door's color scheme was blue and yellow. A bird's chirping was hastily cut off by a hissed "James quiet!" Oliver did not come to the door, either too angry with her or..angry would do.

"Oliver?" Miku knocked on his door again. Her ear pressed to the cool wood, she grabbed the doorknob. "Oliver, I know you're in here. Please, I want to talk to you. To apologize. Can I come in?"

"...The door's unlocked," came the stifled reply.

When she entered, she winced. Oliver gloomily sat on the edge of his bed, a golden finch perched on his shoulder. Unruly flaxen hair curtained his eyes, but his hunched back and the bunched covers in his hands proclaimed his unhappiness. He did not raise his head to her.

"Oliver?" Miku tentatively crept to him. She lowered herself to her knees, a bracing hand touching his knee. She hesitated in going any further than that. "I..I'm sorry. That I yelled at you. It was unnecessary..Is that why you're distressed? I can't help you if you can't tell me what's bothering you."

Every hair was defined from this close proximity, each single thread-like follicle shining in the light of a boat shaped lamp. Had she really gotten in an argument with this child? Before she felt frustrated by his lacking of courtesies, but now..she wanted to touch his hair. A weird notion in itself, but it was a distraction used to help her maintain her tranquility.

"So now you've gone quiet?" She forgot to insert a humorous tone, so the words fell with a blunt rudeness. The tealette inched closer, desperate to gain some sort of response. Because if he talked, she would know he didn't fully abhor her, and she could progress with her new job. She wouldn't worry that she would one day wake up submerged in water. "Oliver, please talk to me. I feel like..and I know this is silly of me, you don't want me here. You don't..like me..but that's not true." She hoped it wasn't true. "Right?"

Oliver contained his breath before waving her closer. Miku earnestly smiled, leaning in and turning her ear to his mouth. How modest, he didn't want to hear about his misbehaviour aloud, so he chose to whisper it instead. Just like a child to try to keep everything secrete. Posing herself so his hands cupped her ear, she expectantly asked, "What is it?"

His lips were formed into a smile as he breathed, "It's not that I don't want you here." His hand moved to grab her tendrils in an immobilizing hold, his 'secrete' taking a bitter turn. "It's just that..I _hate_ you, Miku Hatsune, and I wish you had never been born." The questions of "Did I hear you right?" or "What?" hadn't a chance to leave her mouth, as she soon felt a blooming pain spread on her cheek.

A hard slap, its crack reverberating through his room.

* * *

**I'm bad at updating. End of story. Oh, I have to ask a question that's been bugging me; I want to start a series of oneshots because I have too many plot bunnies. Should I?**


End file.
